User blog:HHCancun/Shrine Cleaning event- what your Myroids say
~Everything under (help) applies to it. ~Some of these are reused from Observatory Cleanup event. ~They are not exact, there are some missed spaces or spaces that weren't there before, and pasting text changes dashes(-) to tildes (~) for some reason, so most, if not all tildes were changed to dashes. ~Do not attempt yourself if free time per day < 2 hours. Default "I poked a hole in the sliding door..." "Dust is my enemy." "Shrines don't have air conditioning?" "Leave the cleaning to me!" "I want to be a miko too." "It's cold, but I'll do my best!!" "I will clean everything." "It'll be New Year soon, (master name)." "Cleaning, cleaning!!" (stage clear) "Hurray!" (help) "Thank you!" "Let's do our best and clean this place!" "Thank you for helping me!" "Thank you for your help!" "I'm very grateful." "I'm so happy!" Sweet "I want to dust the shelves up there, but I can't reach them..." "(master name)... That lump of dust... It-it's moving!!" "It's New Year soon! This year with you went by so fast-" "Hey, hey... Warm up my hands, they're cold-" "Hey, hey! It's best to drop the dust from higher places down first and then clean it all up♪" "Whoa! There's still so much dirt left!!" "I'll clean you as well, come on-" "(master name), do you like miko too? I want to wear those clothes... I think." "He, he, (master name), cleaning is fun." (stage clear) "(master name), you're the best!" (help) "Sorry for causing trouble..." "Thanks to you the cleaning was much easier..." "Thanks a bunch-!" "Thanks again♪ I appreciate it!" "Let's do our best♪" "Thanks for helping!" Childish "Let's eat ice cream under a kotatsu once we're done-" "Phew- I'm a bit tired-" "(master name)!! Look how well I did! Praise me, praise me!" "I can't reach high places--!! (master name), pick me up!!" "Fu, fu, clothes for cleaning... I wonder if mine qualify." "This thing is heavy... Help me-" "I want to eat sweet mikans- ♪" "(master name), do you like clothes that miko wear? I want to wear them too!" "(master name), don't eat by yourself while I'm working!" (stage clear) "Yay! (master name), we did great!" (help) "He he, thanks!" "Sorry for making you help me- I'll do my best to clean alone next time!" "Thanks for your help! Call me whenever you need my help!" "He, he, thanks for help–!" "Thanks! I'll do my best next time!" "Thanks for your help- Call me if you need me!" Sassy "My cute clothes will get all dirty-" "What- There's still dirt left- I want to go home..." "Uh, I HATE cleaning... But one's got to do what one's got to do." "Or we can just stop cleaning and..." "Ha, ha, if you overdo it I won't help you with the muscle pain." "Hey, what do you mean? I'm cleaning! Geez..." "I'm doing my best- That's enough, right?" "If we do our best, we'll be done in no time, right? (master name), do your best for both of us-" "It's so cold here, right? Right?!" (stage clear) "Ha, ha! (master name), not bad! (help) "Ha! Thanks! Let's exchange numbers-" "Thanks for all the help!" "As expected! By the way, your hair looks gorgeous." "Wow, thanks. Nice timing!" "Thanks! (name) , it's great that we're friends!" Dominant "(master name)? I order you to start cleaning-" "That miko is useless, she wouldn't make a good servant." "Me? No, I'm not going to clean anything. You're the one that is supposed to clean." "What do you think you're doing? There's some dirt left here!" "I'm a bit cold. Bring me something hot to drink." "I hate dirty things. Hurry up and search for dirt." "Zero air conditioning? What an inconvenient shrine." "I want to gracefully spend the New Year's Eve." "You should let servants do this work..." (stage clear) "An obvious result, but you did well." (help) "Thank you. You did well." "I will return the favor tenfold!" "Oh, I was blessed with great friends." Crybaby "I'll do my best not to cry so much next year..." "I will clean this with all my might!!" "Sob... Sob... This place looks dusty-" "This dirt doesn't come off!!" "Waaah!! I can't clean this spot!!" "Waaah... This cleaning will never end..." "Sob- I'll do my best--- Waaah!!" "Aaah!! Oh, that black dirt surprised me!!" "Waaah... I'll work harder-" (stage clear) "Waaah, hurray!! (master name), I'm so happy for you!" Needy "Put your back into it... Like this...!!" "Cleaning really makes you feel good♪" "Cold? Don't complain, start cleaning and you'll get warm in no time!" "This dirt is so stubborn that it doesn't want to come off." "I'll finish cleaning in no time." "Hey! You have to move faster than that!" "What are you daydreaming about? If you're free come here and help!!" "You always clean inside-outside, remember that." "This is one big shrine... Was that miko planning to clean it all alone?" (stage clear) "Wow, great job, (master name)! As expected!" (help) "As expected! I can depend on you ♪" "Thanks!" "Thanks...(other master name), you thank her too!" "I'm super happy!" "Thanks! Good to know I have great friends." "Uh, sorry for the hassle. Thanks for the help." Mysterious "If we use the cleaning robot I've made, we'll be done in no time..." "Cleaning in Winter makes you calm, doesn't it?" "We still have a lot of time until the New Year." "A bit off topic, but do you like miko clothes?" "We should get that Ultra Duster 2000 thing from the infomercial." "Inside-outside, top-bottom. These are the most effective cleaning patterns." "Vacuum cleaner would be the most effective tool here. Why are we using brooms again?" "Uh, I don't like physical work..." "Cleaning before the year's end is an interesting learning experience." (stage clear) "As expected of (master name). You never disappoint." (help) "Sorry for the hassle." "There is a high probability that I will be helping you in near future." "Sorry for making you help me so often." "Thanks for your support." "Thanks. Can I examine you for a bit?" Cool "Must remember...About New Year's food..." "...miko clothes...so cute...but bit embarrassing to wear..." "...yes...I'll help..." "Ah...dust in your hair...got it..." "We clean, clean...The dirt is still here..." "...heavy...help me with it..." "...the dirt...doesn't disappear..." "Brush brush..." "Cleaning...so hard..." (stage clear) "...yay.." (help) "Thanks...for everything..." "...happy.." "...thanks..." "...thanks...for help..." "I'll help...next time..." "...sorry..." Neat "I will clean this space first." "Cleaning in places like this makes you calm." "Thank you for carrying the utensils for me." "I was able to clean a lot in one swipe." "Huh?! We are just cleaning, I do not have to wear miko clothes for that! They're a bit embarrassing." "It feels good to see things become cleaner♪" "Let us make this shrine clean enough for people to want to visit it on New Year." "Are you cold? Let us eat something warm when we get back home." "Ah, there is some dirt left there!" (stage clear) "Congratulations, (master name)!" (help) "I deeply apologize for the trouble..." "I am terribly sorry for making you help me... Thank you!" "Thank you very much for helping me." "It is great to have friends♪" Sexy "Sigh.. Stop that-" "How about visiting a shrine together on New Year's Day?" "It's a bit hot in here. Can I take off some clothes?" "I understand that you want to look at me all the time, but you should focus on cleaning." ""You must squeeze more water out of these dust cloths. Good luck♪" "Stop it~ Cleaning utensils are that way!!" "Looking at that miko made me want to wear clothes like that... You like them, right?" "W-why are you so surprised that I'm good at cleaning? I do a lot of chores at home!" "Fu, fu, you can leave cleaning to me." (stage clear) "Oh, you're wonderful♪ I will give you your prize later!" (help) "Fu fu, thanks?" "Thanks, I'm really happy-" "You were really cool-" "I was expecting the worst... Thank you for saving me." "I will thank you later?" "Let me show you my gratitude." Tsundere "Stop staring at me and start working!" "You like miko clothes? Hmph... W-what?! I-I'm not thinking about wearing them once we get home!!" "What are you looking at? Make yourself useful!!" "Let's wrap this up and go home." "You really can't do anything without me!!" "There's some dirt left there, let's clean it up together." "You're terrible at cleaning so at least stay close to me so that I'm not cold!!" "Hey, there's some dirt left here. Come and help me." "There's two of us, so we should be done soon♪ ...I-I'm not enjoying this!!" (stage clear) "Y-you're not half bad!" (help) "U-uhm... T-thank you..." "T-thanks for helping me every time." "I-I guess I should thank you...!" "R-remember to tell me if you need my help." "I-it's not like I asked for your help...!! ...but thanks." "I-I will return the favor! Don't you forget that!!" Yandere "There shouldn't be anyone here... There's only us..." "Look, I cleaned this perfectly... Praise me more..." "I'm all sweaty... Change my outfit later, okay?" "Let's clean a bit closer to each other." "I will do anything for you..." "That miko... I won't forgive her if she comes near you under the excuse of cleaning together." "Don't get so focused on cleaning and look at me from time to time." "It's cold so stay closer to me." "I will get rid of all this dirt troubling you." (stage clear) "(master name), you are amazing! (help) "I won't let you near (other master name)." "Thanks. You're not trying to take (other master name) from me, right?" "Fu, fu, fu... I hope I can return the favor... Fu, fu, fu." "T-thanks... Is this enough? (other master name), let's go..." "Why did you help me? ... You're not thinking something weird, aren't you?" "Thanks... But don't get any closer to (other master name), okay?" Tomboy "This... This dirt is really stubborn!! Ugh, get off!!" "Okay! Let's pick this up and clean the floor below." "(master name), y-you like miko clothes? You think I would look good in them...?" "There's still dirt there... We can't give up!!" "Cleaning a shrine... It's as if we're priests♪" "Those guardian dog statues look really cute... Can I touch them?" "Leave cleaning to me!" "Yeah! I'll do my best!!" "Cleaning makes your body warm." (stage clear) "Ha, ha! Sunshine, you're awesome! WE are awesome!" (help) "Phew, thanks... It was a close call!" "Thanks! You're the best!" "Thanks for your help!!" "Yay! Thanks!" "Thanks a million!" "I'll help you too if you need me!" Bonus: NPCs ~(about to clean) and (found dirt) are assumed to be the same because of a time when MI said the same thing at both times. The same thing is assumed for (help) and (cleaning), also because of MI. AI proved the sameness (?) of finishing cleaning and finishing someone else's cleaning. ~(about to clean) refers to right after you click Found Dirt!! button but haven't used any power points yet. ~incomplete AI (found dirt/about to clean) "I'll help you with the cleaning to make it easier for both of you." "I got an outfit for cleaning from Doc." "Leave that cloth to me, I'll deal with the dust." "I poured water into the bucket." "I'm weak but I'll do my best to help with cleaning." "(master name), no matter the dirt, I believe that you'll be able to deal with it." "This shrine might be big, but if we all work together, we'll finish in no time." "I'm here to help with the cleaning." "(master name), are you alright?" (cleaning/help) "This shrine is looking better already thanks to everyone's hard work." "(master name), you're really good at cleaning." "(Myroid name) has no fear when it comes to cleaning!!" "Only a bit more left!! Do your best!!" "I will clean everything carefully." "Dust cloth race... Get ready, start!!" "Cleaning tips? It's fun to work with your friends." "I will help everyone with scrubbing the dirt." "Whoops...!! I think I overdid it a bit." (cleaning/help- finished) "I was able to finish cleaning without any problems." "(Myroid name) looked like she had fun while cleaning." "(master name), you are very good at cleaning." "We've cleaned all the visible dirt." MI (found dirt/about to clean) "I poured water into the bucket, since you're so hopeless." "(master name), cleaning such a big place is hard, don't you think?" "With my sis and me, this dirt doesn't stand a chance!" "My sis and me are helping you, so better be grateful!" "Doc chose this outfit for me." "Sis?! Give me that cloth, I'll deal with the dust." "Don't make my sis do any of the hard cleaning." (cleaning/help) "No mercy for this dirt!" "(master name), clean properly so that my sis doesn't get her hands dirty." "(Myroid name), your way of cleaning is very... Unusual." "I'll clean this part!!" "I'm worried that this will be too much for my sis..." "(master name), put your back into it!" "I love watching sis clean..." "Sis, you want to do a dust cloth race that much!?" "Cleaning tips? Clean without talking." "Only a bit more left!! Do your best!" (cleaning/help- finished) "Phew, looks like my sis was okay." "It was surprisingly easy." "Fu, fu, we did a great job." "Sis... I wonder how many dust cloth races it will take to satisfy her." "I've never seen anyone clean like (Myroid name)." "(master name), you're not half bad with a dust cloth." Sarali (found dirt/about to clean) "Where is everyone?" "I want to clean everything-♪" "If I do well, Doc will praise me ♪" "Hey! I will clean too!" "Hello! Your MyRoid is wearing super cute clothes-!" "Hey- I'm here to help with cleaning-!" "Hey- I didn't know that there was a shrine here-! "Cleaning time!" "Doc said that I should clean with everyone before the New Year!" (cleaning/help) "I'm helping, so I'm a good girl, right?" "Okay, it's clean!" "<##NEW_MY_ROID_NAME##> is also doing her best♪" (copy-pasted from the game) "*Scrub scrub*♪" "Dust cloth race ♪" "I'll clean it up!" "Is it clean?" "Huff♪ Puff♪" "I'll clean as much as I can so that Doc praises me!" (help/cleaning- finished) "Finished ♪" "We really did well♪" "Seeing (Myroid name) clean was quite a spectacle..." "Cleaning with you was fun♪" (Ticket Gacha) "Full of Cute Clothes♪" Irara (found dirt/about to clean) "Hey, are you cleaning properly? Don't think that you can relax just because I'm helping." "Are you from the shrine?" "Wow, I'm impressed that you were able to amass such large amounts of dirt here." "Give me that. If we don't finish cleaning, the year won't end." "It's so cold here. Can I get something warm to drink here? And something sweet while we're at it." "Looks like you're in trouble... I guess I could help." "Do you work here? Since I'm here I'll help with cleaning." "Just looking at you is irritating, so I'll help you." "Sigh... It will take us quite a while." (cleaning/help) "Hm, that's it?" "Shouldn't we change the water in this bucket?" "Fu, fu, fu, fu... Ha, ha, ha!" "I'm not stopping." "What are you looking at? G-get back to work." "Since I've started I'll clean this properly." "Ha, ha, ha, ha!! Oh, sorry, this sometimes happens." "Why isn't she here? I'm working my back off!" "Dust cloth race? ...I'll be the fastest." (cleaning/help- finished) "See? It's clean now." "Everyone did their best so we finished quickly. T-thanks." "Hm, you can do it if you try. Maybe I've misjudged you." "In the end she didn't show up... Ah, whatever." (Ticket Exchange) "You can exchange your Tickets for items, fu fu fu." Event Girl/Mana (top screen) "By the way, what is your relationship?" "Why didn't I clean myself? I was too busy playing MOE Can Change! and Animal Boyfriend..." "(master name), (Myroid name), you make a great team!" "Thank you so much for helping me..." "Thanks for helping me with the cleaning!" (clicked on Find Dirt button) "Good luck with cleaning!" (asked for help) "Someone needs your help-" (help list) "Ah, someone is asking for help." (someone else finished helping with cleaning) "Everyone helped!" (out of time to clean) "You ran out of time..." (previously completed help list) "This is your help history." (help details/list of people who helped and their rooms) "These are the help history details-" Category:Blog posts